


Bonnie and Clyde

by Hapkido9061



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO: Freeform, Freeform, Idiots in Love, It's a little odd, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Oneshot, dialouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hapkido9061/pseuds/Hapkido9061
Summary: Married couple Chanyeol and Baekhyun talk before going out to their weekend trip. They argue, they kiss, it's all sweet. And a tastes a little like gunpowder.





	Bonnie and Clyde

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this when I needed a break from studying for finals. It's all dialogue- I wanted to try something new. There's sort of a surprise thing at the end that I don't want to spoil now!

“Okay, so we’ve got everything?”

“I think so. I mean, I was the one doing the packing. You were sitting on your lazy ass-”

“-you love this ass. Don’t deny it-”

“-but I got our stuff loaded up in the trunk. I don’t I think I forgot a single thing. Not even the extra cloth bags.”

“And my ass? You didn’t comment.”

“It is a cute ass, yes.”

“You didn’t bring my nice one for the beach, did you? Sehun got that bag special for me after he blacked out at my birthday party and threw up everywhere. I don’t want it to be ruined. It has my name stitched into the side with a cute watermelon slice.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah what? You brought it, or you didn’t?”

“I didn’t bring it.”

“You could’ve just said that instead of being all noncommittal with your answers. Sheesh, Park. Thought you were brighter than this.”

“Fuck you, Baek. I’m plenty smart. I went to college.”

“I was there. It didn’t seem like you were doing much studying those Friday nights.”

“C’mon. I planned like this whole thing and you’re just tagging along for the ride. And you’re a Park now too. Act the level of intelligence a Park should have.”

“I don’t think it’s called ‘tagging along’ when I’m literally your husband. We’ve been married five years.”

“Thanks. I almost forgot that I lived with you.”

“You should be honored, not many people get to have that title.”

“I hope they don’t. I love you too much to let them take it.”

“Y’know, it doesn’t seem like that lately. You’ve been running off at night, not telling me where you’ve been… there’s not some chick on the side…. right?”

“Seriously? You’re bringing that up _now_?!”

“Well I’m sorry! At least you know where I am at midnight.”

“Baekhyun, I’m gay. I am literally married to a man.”

“It doesn’t feel like it then!”

“Like what? I’m gay?”

“No! Like you’re married!”

“Jesus, this is like the worst time, Baek. Can we hold this conversation until... wait, no, no, no, don’t cry!”

“Now you notice I’m crying. Thanks for that.”

“What does that mean?”

“You’ve been off fucking some cute young thing while you leave me at home. Don’t deny it, I‘ve smelled the stench of sweat on your clothes.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I would’ve come back the moment you called. And, no-”

“-Because, Chanyeol, I’ve felt like I’ve been nothing more than a warm body to you. You’ve been distance lately. I just-”

“Singing lessons.”

“-and I… wait, what?”

“I’ve been taking vocal lessons with Jongdae for a while.”

“At fucking midnight? I’m not as stupid as you think.”

“I’m not! Call him now if you don’t believe me. He’s busy with the performance coming up, this is the only time he had free to help me.”

“What in the hell do you need to know how to sing for?”

“I wanted to surprise you… our anniversary is coming up and I wanted to take you to a really fancy beach and serenade you and blow you away with my singing skills.”

“That’s… really cheesy.”

“And stupid.”

“Idiotic.”

“I still suck at it, by the way. All I do is sweat when I try to hit the high notes and then my voice cracks.”

“God, you’re an idiot.”

“I know.”

“My big idiot. Come kiss me before I’m mad at you again.”

“Mm, won’t try to argue with that.”

“You taste like green onions.”

“We did have those for dinner. I’m pretty sure you were the one who cooked it.”

“Oh! That reminds me. We need more stir fry beef. I made the last of it tonight.”

“We can probably get it tomorrow. There won’t be time tonight.”

“It’s only three in the afternoon.”

“Yeah, but you know how these things go. Drive two hours to get here, drive the long way three hours home. Scenic backroads. It’ll be dark by the time we’re home.”

“Yeah, yeah I know.”

“Just text Junmyeon to buy it for us. He owes me a favor from that car thing anyways.”

“…Okay, I might need one more kiss before we go.”

“For good luck?”

“For good luck.”

Chanyeol gripped Baekhyun by the chin, pulling him in for a heated kiss. They broke only after a whimper broke through Baekhyun’s mouth, his eyes dazed with lust. He tugged the mask over his short husband’s eyes, following with one on his own face. Chanyeol grabbed the pistol, Baekhyun grabbed the handgun, and they headed for the bank.


End file.
